Treacherous Desires
by azkabcn
Summary: After Riven and Musa part, Riven lays his eyes on one of the Trix sisters. And that's when the treachery sets in. AU drabble, done for the Drabble Competition: Pair that character! on WCFC.


**Entry for Week 4 of the Drabble Competition**

 **Characters: Darcy, Riven; One-Word Prompt: Longing**

 **Word Count: (minus A/Ns): 683**

* * *

I slammed the door of café we were in as I exited. I was positively (negatively?) fuming.

I walked down the street, my head down, hands in my jeans pockets. I had just left Musa in the café. Apparently, we were over. For good this time, it seemed. Even though I tried not to show that I cared, the reality of it stung. Severely.

I had just lost her: the girl who I thought _really_ cared about me. I thought Musa loved me.

 _She did. You were just too dense to realise it. You let her love for you go in through one ear and out the other._

That was true. I only realised when it was too late how much I needed her.

But I wouldn't care. I would make out I didn't need her. I would make out that I never cared.

 _But you do. You long for affection. You long for someone to take care of you. You yearn for love. You know you do._

I shook my head to clear my deceitful thoughts. I didn't need them at a time like this. They wouldn't help. They would only drive me into my pit of gloom even further.

I stopped walking for a second and that's when I saw her. Her long, brown hair and her piercing hazel eyes. But what truly caught my attention was her smirk. There were infinite levels of smugness radiating off of her – another thing that I wished for.

Someone who was like me. Cunning. Someone whose interests matched mine. And, even though I knew nothing about her, even though it was as if she had a sign screaming 'witch', I knew that that girl fit those requirements.

She was alone, leaning against the window of another café, so I deemed it OK to approach her. I walked up towards her, hoping I appeared casual and not agitated. I made to walk past her; to go and sit at a table not far from her.

However, as I walked past, she drawled out a 'Hello. I haven't seen you here before.'

Instantly, I turned round and my face burned. 'W-well,' I stuttered. 'I… don't really come here often,' I explained, hoping that the crimson in my cheeks wasn't too obvious. I took a seat at the table.

She laughed. 'Oh, I know you don't. Riven.'

That drew my notice. 'Do I know you?' I asked.

'No, but I know you,' she said. She strolled over to my table, pulled out the spare chair and put herself in it with overwhelming grace.

'Who are you?' I asked. This girl was making me edgy, even if she had the elegance of a swan.

'Darcy. Middle sister of the Trix.'

The Trix. I had heard that name before. The Trix. Where had I heard the Trix? Oh!

'You mean the legendary trio of Cloud Tower?'

Again, she laughed and I had a feeling she thought me inferior. I wasn't used to people thinking I was substandard. 'No, sweetie,' she droned again, and I frowned. Definitely making me uneasy. 'The legendary trio of Cloud Tower are our ancestors.'

'Oh. Right. OK.' A thought struck me. 'How did you know who I am?'

She stood up again and pushed the chair in. 'Another story for another day.' She started walking once more.

When she was a metre or so away, she turned back to me with one more smirk and said, 'Until next time darling.'

I raised an eyebrow. What was with her? I sat staring at the chair she had once occupied.

I was intrigued. She certainly seemed far from ordinary. Like me.

 _It's your broken heart making you feel like this. Don't think about her. You don't need her. She's a witch. You're a specialist. Specialists don't mix with witches. You know that._

But there was nothing in the book that said I couldn't feel anything towards her.

And, like she said, next time. Next time I would find out more.

* * *

 **A/N:** **This week, so far, there are only 2 of us participating: me and ShadeofLight. We'd really like some more people to compete with... so join in? It's so much fun, guys! Come on. Check out the WCFC forum for more details.**


End file.
